


Flawed Design

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Ricky became a couple when they were teenagers. Then Ricky dies, and instead there's Mickey. In many ways they're the same person, but they have both differences and similarities that surprise Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Design

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the deleted scene in Age of Steel in which Jake reveals that Ricky was his boyfriend. 
> 
> I have so much that I should be writing instead of this, but I was watching the episode with my family and I couldn't get this out of my head. One more part to come.

Jake had known Ricky since they were kids. At first they hadn't been friends. Jake had been what was considered by the others as a wuss. A geek. Decidedly uncool.

Then one day they'd both been sent to the principal's office at the same time and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Jake had tried to start talking. It had ended with them laughing so loud they both got a week's extra detention. Of course Ricky had still been too proud to talk to him outside of detention, so it took them a while.

By the time they were teenagers and Cybus Industries were taking hold of society, and ear pods became the new must-have for the middle class, they finally had something more in common than a general sense of difference from everybody else. They had a purpose that they both wanted to work for.

That was the origin of the Preachers, even though they had started with a much more embarrassing name. Jake smiled to himself.

Their romantic connection hadn't started until they'd just turned 17. Jake had known that he wanted it for quite a long time. It was another story for Ricky.

 

00

 

_“Hey, Jake!” Amanda Byrnes smiled and bit her lip deliberately, directing all her attention towards Jake despite the fact that Ricky was standing right beside him._

_“Um,” Jake tore himself out of the conversation he'd been having with his best friend. Amanda was one of the few girls in the school who, like them, disapproved of the ear pods. “Hi,” Jake said and winked at her._

_“What are you up to tonight?” Amanda asked timidly, cradling her books to her chest. Jake inwardly sighed. He liked her, he did, but she was so not his type._

_“He's going to a meeting.” Ricky cut in, his customary frown extremely deep set on his face. “With me!”_

_Jake suddenly looked at Ricky, trying to not let his surprise show. An idea, and some hope bloomed in his chest. There might be a way to make Ricky like him. Or realise that maybe he already did. “No, Ricky, can't you see this gorgeous lady wants to take me out? Right?” he turned to Amanda, a vicious glint in his eyes._

_Amanda blushed and looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Yes, I mean, if you'd like to.”_

_Jake could feel Ricky tense up beside him. “I'd love to,” he said, putting on a glowing smile and raising her hand to his lips in a gentlemanly gesture. “Walk with me. You can tell me the details.” He lowered her hand and took it confidently in his. “See you later, Rick.”_

_“Jake! Come on, man!” Jake smiled as he walked away, confident that this would end the way he'd designed it to. With Ricky so jealous he might just stake his claim. Finally._

 

00

 

“Finally! I was getting worried!” Jake said as Ricky and Mrs Moore came back from their surveillance run.

“I bet you were. You wuss,” Ricky said and smiled teasingly. His smile was always contagious, even when he was mocking Jake.

So Jake thought the slightest bit of payback was due. Even if this just now hadn't been a big thing, there was always something he could blame a so-called punishment on. When it came to Ricky the reasons were endless.

Jake sauntered up to Ricky and raised his arms to rest around his shoulders. The touch was light at first, until Ricky tried to get out of it.

“Come on Jake, Mrs Moore's here,” he whispered.

“It's nothing I haven't seen before, sweetheart,” Mrs Moore called out from behind a computer screen.

Jake laughed in response, and tightened his arms around his partner, effectively trapping him in his embrace. He leaned in to kiss him, sliding his lips against Ricky's quite harshly, just as he knew the other man liked. Reluctantly, Ricky eventually responded, letting his arms wrap around Jake's lower back. Just as Ricky was really getting into it, losing himself and forgetting about Mrs Moore completely, Jake pulled away. He smiled viciously.

“Who are you calling a wuss?”


End file.
